


You're my Home.

by LeatherAndRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, I can't find other things to tag, M/M, Mentions of the pack, POV Derek, Short One Shot, derek coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherAndRed/pseuds/LeatherAndRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek have been looking for home ever since he left, little did he know is his home was not a place, it was a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after S4 and I shared it but I thought I'd post it here.  
> Again, I hope you enjoy this and feedbacks is totally welcomed.

The streets are hallowed and the strange faces surrounding him make him feel uncomfortable. He focuses on the driving wheel instead of the faces, he focuses on the smell of the rain that is pouring around him, the sound of the swashing cars passing beside his, and he takes a deep breath. It’s been seven years, yet the town looks exactly the same, lit by the moon light and the crocked streetlights light bulbs that flicker every second. If a stranger passed through it, they’d see a boring place, that high school graduates wants to flee from, but Derek, he sees the place where blood was shed, memories were burned and people he loved got hurt. 

He drives with no destination, hours of a long road between familiar houses, yet he doesn’t stop by _the_ house, his main destination, until the street clears and the people hide in their warm homes. He parks outside the light blue two story house, memories of his young scared and angry self, climbing the walls to the opened window, waiting for him to slip in, or the times he sat on the roof top for hours listening to the agonizing screams that made him feel helpless because he couldn’t stop them.

When he open his car door, he get hit by the faint scent that he miss and that’s when he finds what he lost seven years ago, what he thought it was the town, not a person, what he believed that he’d find somewhere else. He spent the last seven years hunting for it, but a part of him had thought he lost it forever.  
  
Until now.   
  
He steps out of his car quietly, his heartbeats beating frantically and he’s scared, how could he not be? Goodbyes were tough for him seven years ago and now the hellos seem just as impossible. Questions and the fear of rejection fill his mind and haunt him. He moves in slow quiet paces, the shadows that pass on the other side of the dim light of the window shows that the house is packed but no one notices his arrival or cares enough to stop and look out of the window. Derek steps on the porch and it creaks loudly, taking him back seven years ago when he stepped on them, the same old white door he stood in front of and couldn’t bring himself to knock, but this time he does knock. the loud voices of the shadows turn to hushed whispers, the low steady heartbeats turns to loud frantic beats that he haven’t heard in years. The familiar scent grows stronger as he listens to the slow paced footsteps from the other side come closer.  
  
The door swings wide open and his gaze meets the brown wide eyes stare before he let it roam over the younger man’s face. the pale skin of his is growing a faint laugh lines that shows all the memories Derek missed, the spiked gel hair is replaced with a messily soft looking bangs spread over his forehead that Derek didn’t have the chance to watch them grow. He finds the dotted skins and the memory of the moles places that faded in his minds is clearer now. It takes him sometime to collect enough courage to look back into the wide shocked gaze. The same brown eyes that exposed for him the look of fear that turned to challenge, concern that turned to love.  
  
“You’re alive.” It’s a whisper he barely hears. He watches as the realization washes over the beautiful features of the man’s face. “you’re here.” The second part is loud, loud enough that he gets to hear how deep his voice has become, it’s followed by a soft sob that escape the young man lush lips. And in matter of seconds they latch themselves around each other, his arms wrapped around the man’s slim waist while a strong arms are thrown around his neck. His teary eyes catch the gathering behind the door with the longing looks and soft smiles, before he closes his eyes to let himself drown in the warmth of the hug, burying his head in the crock of the man’s neck, and inhaling deeply, getting himself dizzy over the overwhelming scent of safety, pack… And home.   
  
“I’m home.” Derek breaths out.  
  
“You’re home.” Stiles answer.


End file.
